


Playing With The Kids

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, gratuitous cuteness, tony is a big kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper babysits. Tony takes to it surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With The Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin) in the [RoundOne](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RoundOne) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a new baby

“Pep? Is there something you're not telling me?”

Pepper put on her best poker face as she looked up from her desk. “No. Why would there be?”

Tony looked down at the chubby, dimpled dark-haired infant in her arms. “I know we haven't been spending much time together lately, but this seems like the sort of thing I would have noticed.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “Relax, he belongs to Marie in legal. Her nanny called in sick today and she had a meeting she couldn't get out of, so I said I'd watch him for an hour.”

“Really? You'd think babysitting would be the kind of thing you'd delegate.”

“I'm doing a friend a favor, Tony. That's not the kind of thing you foist onto the nearest available employee. Besides, I'm enjoying it. He's very well-behaved.”

“Is he?” He looked skeptically at the little boy, who was apparently busy trying to eat his own fist.

“Oh, definitely. You were much harder to babysit.”

“I left myself wide open for that one, didn't I?” 

“Only a little,” she replied. “Can you hold him for a minute? My arm's falling asleep.”

“I couldn't-” 

“Sure you can, you're good with your hands, just take him.”

“It's a kid, I don't want to-” His protests were summarily overruled as Pepper carefully deposited the baby in his arms. “Okay, we're doing this.”

The baby stared up at him with wide blue eyes. “You really are kinda cute. I bet you get all the chicks.” He glanced up at Pepper, who nodded with an amused look on her face. “It's the dimples. Girls dig those.”

She watched his demeanor soften as he carried the baby, chattering on about whatever happened to pop into his head. Despite his initial nervousness, he had a surprisingly natural way with children. On the rare occasions he found himself around young kids, he tended to talk to them like miniature adults. They tended to respond well to that, even though he had to field a lot of confused looks whenever he was around them for more than five minutes. 

“... And that's why you don't do that drunk.” He was finishing some odd rambling story at the boy stared up at him.”I never did get your name.”

“His name is Miles,” Pepper informed him taking him from Tony and settling him in his baby seat. “And his mom should be back any minute now, so I'll be ready for lunch then.”

Tony watched as the baby gnawed on a set of chunky plastic keys. “How come we don't have one of these?”

Pepper just gave him a look.

“Okay, good answer.”

“Maybe someday...” she allowed. “Down the line. Right now we have lunch. And then we have that conference call with the new investors.”

There was a knock at the office door and Pepper stepped away to let Marie in, only to find Tony playing with the baby when she returned. 

“Are you sure we can't keep him?”

“Very sure.”


End file.
